


薄冰之上(Ice Sharp)

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: James. B. Barnes有了一个新的花样滑冰搭档，令他惊恐的是，他发现自己确实有所偏好。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	薄冰之上(Ice Sharp)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice Sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594950) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 

> 作者的话：为了避免困惑和失望，并没有Bucky/Natasha，他们的关系是纯纯的友谊！尽管他们是一对怪物级的花滑搭档。  
译者的话：花滑AU！是芽芽哦！有吧唧&寡姐和芽芽&寡姐的友情向。之前对花滑了解的不是很多，要是有什么术语翻译的不到位欢迎大家留言指正我！鞠躬。

“你确定你不需要我一起去吗？”

Bucky从运动包上抬起视线，他之前在进行最后的检查以免漏下什么东西。他的目光投向床上那个完全掩埋在被子里的小鼓包，只有几搓金发支棱出来，忍不住微笑起来。

“用不着，”他说着把包拉上，“这只是一次试滑。”

那个鼓包拱了拱，一张皱着的脸出现了，眼睛努力保持睁开。“但你很紧张。”

“我才不_紧张_。”Bucky说，从蹲姿中站起身，走过去坐在床沿上。他伸手抚弄他男朋友的头发，“或许有点期待。”

Steve再次闭上了眼睛，困得趴了下来，也因Bucky的爱抚而舒适地放松。但他并没有被骗过去：“你知道我要求的话他们会给我这个早上放假的。”

“我知道。”Bucky回答，“但我很好，我发誓。而且，我希望至少我们两个中有一个人早上能睡到五点之后。”

Steve嗤笑一声。“说的像是你不喜欢你的那些叫早服务似的，”他咕哝着，“你这个受虐狂。”

他太了解Bucky了。

“再睡会儿。”Bucky边说边亲了一下Steve的鬓角。

“嗯哼。”Steve更深地窝进被子里，听起来像是他牺牲了整个世界来答应他——十分不情愿。

Bucky一直待着，看着他男朋友的脸庞，轻轻抚摸他的头发，直到Steve的呼吸再度低沉。接着他站起身，拿起了包离开了，轻轻地在身后关上卧室的门。

*

“这只是一次试滑。”他这么说。呵呵。好像真这么简单似的。

他记得Rumlow听说时如何狂笑起来。就算那个混球真的早起只为了亲眼目睹他可能的惨败他也不会吃惊。

或者他没有：当Bucky到达冰场的时候，并没有那个时髦的混蛋或者他丑陋的橙色保时捷的踪迹。但毕竟，不像Bucky，Rumlow从没真的做到把自己训练成一个习惯于早起的人，尽管他总是咆哮着强调纪律，或者吹嘘他在健身房里花了多少小时。

_吾感此人实乃鼠辈__*__。_Steve第一次见到他之后如此评价，还操着他从Peggy那学来的做作的英国口音。一段美好的回忆，并且实用：每次那个人渣惹毛他的时候，Bucky就会回想这段记忆。目前为止，他还没有失控过。

所以，今天早上没有恶心的混蛋。但当Bucky走进大厅的时候，已经有人在哪里了：一个娇小的女人，明亮的红发被牢牢地盘成一个紧髻，正绕着冰场一圈圈地滑行。

Bucky知道这是谁。Natalia Romanova，22岁，来自俄罗斯，但她已经跨过大洋，在她的上一段——她的_第六段_——冰上搭档生涯结束之后，同意在美国队受训。没人知道这次换边站是她自己的决定还是俄罗斯花滑联盟决定通过撕毁和她的合同的方式来止损。她天赋异禀——在她忙碌的职业生涯中她排名一直不错，还赢回了一些奖牌——但她的搭档关系从来不能维持两个赛季以上。她的男伴中有两个都以退役级的受伤结束，其余的也好不到哪去。这为她赢得了黑寡妇的昵称。或许俄罗斯地大物博，人才济济，但有合适的技巧，还傻得自投蛛网的可怜虫也不是无限量供应的。

因此现在_Bucky_是下一个可怜虫了——这就是Rumlow放声大笑的原因，尽管当Bucky的上一个搭档，Dot，毫无预警地离开的时候，他已经有过足够多的幸灾乐祸了。Dot怀孕了，她不仅想要留下孩子，并且想要在前几年全心地照料孩子。Bucky不可能因此责怪她，但要是她能早些打招呼他会感激不尽的。他甚至都不知道她有男朋友。

Steve，当然了，替他感到怒火万丈。而且当几个月过去，Bucky的教练也没能为他找到另一个搭档时，他变得越来越义愤填膺：每个人都已经有搭档了，要么就是和他在冰上不合拍。Bucky倒并不太担心——他还很年轻，尽管在他的冰上生涯中，他绝对已经错过了转去男单的时机了——但他已经几乎整整一个赛季没有比赛了。他希望这不要变成两个赛季。

所以现在他到了这里。_不_紧张。更多的是期待。好奇。心怀希望。

没错，就是这样。

Romanova女士绝对听见他进来了——不管你多小心，那些门总是会猛地关上，整个冰场都听得见回声——但她一点也没有放慢速度，甚至没冲他的方向看上一眼。她继续在冰面上滑行着热身，调整着步伐，夹杂一些单周的起跳，就像她根本不在乎接下来几个月，甚至是几年，即将和她紧密合作的人是谁了。

这可起来可_真_前途无量、

*

当Bucky穿好冰鞋和训练服后从更衣室出来时，他的教练，Phil Coulson终于从不知哪里冒了出来，而Romanova女士的热身注定被打断了。但她仍然在冰上，靠近挡板，边小口小口地从水瓶中喝水边听她自己的教练说话，Bucky认出那个高大的黑人正是Nick Fury。

他居然对这个组合一点都不吃惊：这男人可怕的名声与她的正门当户对。

“啊，James，来的正好。”Coulson看见他的时候说道，并进一步进行更多的指导。

Romanova女士和他握手时的微笑颇为冷漠。“我听说你的上一个搭档就要做妈妈了。”她说，“我猜祝贺都已经就位了。”

“呃，好的？”Bucky回答，并不太确定这是什么意思，“我见到她的时候会为你传达的。”

而这绝不会在近期了，因为现在缺少睡眠的Dot满心都是孩子。宝宝是一个月之前出生的，Bucky知道：他收到了一张卡片。即使Steve也得承认照片上的婴儿可爱得要命。

Romanova女士仍然在微笑，但看起来并不是出于开心。当两位教练要他们集中注意力准备开始试滑的时候，他简直松了口气。

就像他跟Steve说的，这只是一次尝试，没什么特别的：一些热身，步伐，旋转，接着是跳跃，双周的，一些三周的，一开始各滑各的，随后在彼此身边同时进行来看看他们能有多同步。

“我们来看看携手托举。”在某个时刻Fury要求到，好吧，Bucky以为他们会先在地面上试试托举，但是Romanova女士眼也没眨一下，在Bucky转身开始倒滑之间就靠近了他。

“你胳膊最好有点力气。”当他们拉着手加速的时候她这么说，“要是你摔了我，我掉下来的时候一定踹你。”

*

Bucky没有让她摔下来。她比Dot还轻，这并不意外，毕竟她也矮了一两英寸。

但她还是比Steve重。

不过话说回来，没人能比Steve轻。

*

“很有潜力。”当Coulson结束这次训练的时候他这么说。Nick Fury什么也没说，Bucky就把这做不反对了。至少不完全反对。他吃不准：这男人毫无表情的脸就像是一种一直保持的强烈反对。

再一次短暂的讨论之后——他和Romanova女士都确认他们愿意试着搭档——他们被放回更衣室洗澡，换衣服，这样之后他们能一起出去吃个午饭并达成一些共识。当教练们刚在视线中消失的刹那，年轻的女士就刷地卸下她一直挂着的微笑。她转了几圈，直直地走向Bucky面前，有效地让他停下脚步。她眼中的瞪视依旧，但至少是坦诚的，因此没那么让人紧张。

“我说了我愿意试一试，”她说，“但我有一些底线。”

Bucky这些年见了足够的神经过敏的冰上选手，并没有被吓倒：“有话直说。”

大部分都很基础：他要认真训练，准时出席，遵守他们教练，医生和营养师规定的条条框框，在比赛前的晚上不准喝醉或者熬夜，相信她清楚自己的极限，所以在尝试新动作之前不许问她是不是确定要这么做，_并且_从她的音调来看，_这一条_是重中之重：“我不和搭档上床。”

Bucky正要开始感到担忧呢，立刻放松下来：“噢。好的。”这条遵守起来很简单。

Romanova女士看起来对于他的轻松接受措手不及。“_从不。_”她强调。“即使是‘庆祝’一块奖牌。”

现在就开始想得奖有点草率和自大了，但Bucky觉得自己能欣赏这种志气。“好啊。”他重复。

她皱起眉。“我是认真的。”她的声音紧绷，第一次流露出了一些口音，“你要是胆敢尝试，我就在你的胯上练习脚尖旋转。”

Bucky因此沉下脸，她非要反复强调以及如此咄咄逼人的态度有些激怒他了。他都同意了，她还想要怎么样？她看起来就像是他不把她的条件当回事并且——

这时候，他脑子里的小Steve狠狠地踹了他一脚：她_当然_觉得他不以为然，毕竟他的态度这么轻率。这或许不是她第一次提出这个条件并飞快地得到保证了，只得到了她的搭档的一次次毁约。Bucky不瞎：Romanova女士很好看，如果你喜欢这种类型的话，称得上美丽。感谢Steve，他不是一个迟钝的白痴，因此能猜出剩下的故事：她或许是顶级的运动员，但她仍然很娇小，尤其是和他——以及她之前的搭档——这样的男人比起来。她很年轻——而且之前会更青涩。不用是个天才也能知道这意味着什么。现在他在寻找蛛丝马迹，在她的眼睛里，愤怒与警告之下，她紧紧地抓着自己：那是谨慎，那是恐惧。

突然之间，他一点也不同情她之前搭档那些过早结束的职业生涯了。

Bucky迎上她的注视，斟酌之后慢慢开口：“我有个男朋友。”

说出口的时候他难以抑制地同样感到紧张。他不是有偏见，但她是个俄罗斯人：他知道同性恋在那里遭受什么样的待遇。但同时他也可以借此机会说出来。无论如何，这是_他的_底线：别做个恐同的混蛋。

Romanova女士眨眨眼，对此颇感意外。“他叫什么名字？”她问道，审视地盯着他，仿佛试图抓到他正在说谎。

“Steve。”Bucky回答，并受够了这段对话。他灵巧地绕过她走向淋浴间。

她没有阻止他。

*

“进展如何？”下午Bucky回家时Steve问道。他在他的工作间里，戴着眼镜，手里拿着一只细笔，但他并没有处于工作之中：要不然，他连门开了都听不见。

“呃，”Bucky回答，扔下包并走过去索了个吻。今天或许没有太多高强度的训练，但他还是感觉累坏了，“我不知道。挺奇怪的。”

他扑通一声坐在地上，头靠上Steve的大腿，闭上眼，当Steve垂手穿过他发间时发出一声轻柔的低吟，正与早上角色互换。

“‘奇怪’听起来比上次好一点。”Steve小心地说。

“确实。”Bucky承认，“但我不知道这能不能顺利进展。她很棒，但是她很…易怒。”

或许她理由充分，但还是。

Steve咯咯笑起来“那一定没问题了，是不是？”他说，至少他还挺有自知之明：他知道没人能比他更易怒了。

*

于是训练开始了。

一个月之后，Bucky会说训练进展很好，除了一件事：Natalia看起来对Steve过分关注。她总是不停地问和他相关的事，Bucky不知道她是在试图戳穿他的虚张声势——但那并不是——还是只是她对此感到好奇，因为他们是她身边的第一对的同性恋人，或者她只是在戏弄他，因为她注意到这些无休无止的问题把_他_弄得多么易怒。全是这种问题：“你们怎么遇到的？”“你们在一起多久了？”“他长什么样子？”“你们打算结婚吗？”

大部分时候Bucky不予回答，但有的时候他会，只是为了让她别开始觉得自己的猜想是对的或者以为Steve真的不存在。

“他做什么的？”她有一次问。

“他是Stark工业的设计师（designer）。”

“我不知道Stark工业还涉足时装。”

Bucky看了她一眼。她完全面无表情，但他就是知道她在暗自窃笑。他意识到她爱死这么做了：假装自己英语不是很好，不知道某些含义。毫无疑问她完全知道“design”在各种语境下的含义。她只是等着看他的反应。

“你知道每过几年，Stark工业就会推出一些新玩意儿，在此之前没人需要但现在确有需求，接着其他所有公司都争抢着尝试跟上潮流，紧随着推出一些功能上一样看起来一样但也不那么一样的东西以免卷入版权官司，对吧？而这大半的成功都归功于设计师团队。Steve就在那个团队里工作。也是从大学里千挑万选出来的。”

因为Bucky绝不会放过一个吹嘘自己的天才男朋友的机会。

另一次她问：“他长得怎么样？”

她当然会在他们进行一次双人旋转的过程中这么问。Bucky邪恶地看了她一眼：“比你漂亮。”

接着她问：“我能见见他吗？”

Bucky一边双脚滑行一边回答：“不行。”

*

当然了，最后一句话是有史以来最大的谎言：冰场上每个人，甚至连Rumlow，都见过Steve。他常常过来，要么给Bucky送他落在家里的东西，要么只是过来看他练习。

你看，他十分欣赏这种运动。

他最近没来的唯一原因是他忙着一个大项目，没有空闲时间。

但不可能永远如此。

*

（斜体部分为俄语）

Natalia为了下午的练习提前到了冰场，她听见门开合的时候正懒洋洋地在冰上画出半圆。她看过去，但进来的那个人她并不认识：看起来像个男孩，顶着一头蓬松的金发，戴着粗框眼镜，背着一个棕色的背包。她好奇地滑近了——他或许迷路了并需要帮助——但当她凑近的时候，她发现他比自己一开始以为的要年长得多：他早算不上男孩了。但他近乎孩子气地冲她招手，当她在挡板的另一侧停下时微笑起来。

“_下午好。_”他开口，用发音正确到近乎刻意的俄语说道，“_你就是__Natalia Romanova__吗？_”

“_终于来了个文明人。_”她用同一种语言回复，却只是让那年轻人不好意思地看了她一眼。

“抱歉。”他换回英语，“我的俄语自学书才看到第四章。”

“你在学俄语？”她问。自从她到了这里，他是她见到的第一个会说——并且_感兴趣_——不止_Da__（是的）_和_Ja ljublju tebja__（我爱你）_的人。

“在尝试。”他说，“至少我能做到这个。”他伸出一只手，再次用俄语开口：“_我的名字是__Steve__。_”

她伸出去的手顿住了：“_你就是__Steve__？_”

“_是的。_”他咧嘴笑着回答：他十分清楚地知道她的惊讶从何而来。

他完全不符合她的预期，和她想象的完全不同。她对他是很好奇：你可以通过观察他们选择共度一生的人来促进对一个人的了解，看看他是如何和他们互动的。但James很谨慎，她不知该说他是有些有趣的迷人还是微妙的紧张。好吧，现在她更能理解了。但同时她更不能理解了。因为_这___——这个小个子男人有着天空一样湛蓝的双眼，阳光一样灿烂的金发，_这_是James称为男朋友的人。_James,_他除了在冰上都一副阴沉的怒容，忘记刮胡子的时候看起来和一只灰熊只有一条染色体的差距，无需尝试就能完美融入一个俄罗斯黑帮…

啊。至少，这很有意思。

“Steve，”她重复着，在嘴里感受这个单词，微笑起来，“_请叫我__Natasha__。_”

*

当然了，她的想法完全是错的。甚至可以说是恰恰相反的。任何一个认识James Barnes和Steve Rogers几个月的人都会告诉你外貌是具有欺骗性的，_Steve_才是难对付的那一个：他就像是一个充满固执，暴脾气，义愤填膺的炮仗，时刻准备着——大声地——告诉你他的想法，哪怕你压根没问，完全不顾后果。他只会——只会尝试着——在特定的一小撮人面前好好表现：他的母亲，他的男朋友，那些他决定当作朋友的人，尽管他们不知道为什么但这个特权足以让他们高兴得不去问。

对Natasha来说，幸运的是，James的花滑女伴显然在那张短短的名单上。或者至少他们可以从附录开始——“Steven G. Rogers会谨慎地给予无罪推定的人”——如果足够好运，他们有可能升入更高等级。

James一点都不复杂。他对于与他人的关系非常小心，确实，但这是因为他之前曾经被伤害过，他的善意与想要帮助的热情被别人利用了。他令人印象深刻的身高和健壮的肌肉让人望而生畏，但那只是表面：一层用来保护温暖柔软的内在的壳。他的内心是一团棉花糖，一只泰迪熊。他经常因为要送走他救回来的小猫咪而心碎，因为Steve猫毛过敏。他会如此严肃的原因只是为了更具威慑力地站在他男朋友身后，并且确保当他托举或抛出他的搭档的时候不会有一丝抓不稳的风险。

Sharon Carter会认同的。她知道：她在同一个冰场训练了好几年。而她记得：当她在4CC*赢得了银牌的时候，James烤了李子麦芬带去她的庆祝派对。而Steve，却整晚都在大声抱怨裁判们对那个韩国选手不公正，在他看来远比那位加拿大选手更应该得到铜牌。

要是她留了下来，Natasha早晚会认识到这一切的。

*

她留下来了。

*

Natalia Romanova关于她新的男伴——和他自己的伴侣——认识到的5件事：

1）Sharon Carter是对的：_Steve_是难搞的那一个。如果非要用一句话总结他的性格，那么就是：打一架啊（FIGHT ME）。

2）他来去冰场的时间并不固定。他在家工作，因此可以自由安排时间，除了他有时候需要开电话会议或者去纽约开会。后者发生的时候你总是能知道，因为它无一例外地让Bucky变得满心思念并情绪暴躁。

3）然而，当他们为节目编舞的时候Steve也在场。事实证明，Bucky与他前女伴大部分的托举背后都有Steve的身影，虽然其中大半都以他整个挂在Bucky身上而告终。Bucky看起来毫不在意——恰恰相反。现在Natasha能更好地明白为什么在和他试滑的时候他的托举没有一丝最轻微的不稳。

4）Steve作为一个花滑选手也不赖。他精于大部分跳跃——单周的那种——而且能完成一个快得惊人的直立旋转。但他缺乏柔韧和耐力，而任何蹲踞旋转他最后都会一屁股坐到冰上。

5）Bucky_爱恋_他。无论他外表给人何种印象，他都是如此忠贞的专一。这真是一种很好的转变，和一个绝不会试着睡你的男伴一起滑冰。很好，非常欢迎。

*

James Barnes关于他新的女伴——和他自己——认识到的五件事：

1）他的第一评判是对的：她很优秀。一场出色，并且专业，习惯于双人滑冰。她飞快地适应了新男伴，而Bucky尽力跟上她的步伐。他敏锐而骄傲地意识到，他们是一对耀眼的搭档。

2）她非常钟情于使用具象化的威胁——即使她现在意识到了和他搭档并没有必要用到这些。他个人的最爱是：“你要是趁着这次托举占便宜瞄我的裙底，我就用我的冰刀尖把你的眼睛挖出来。”。十有八九是因为这些话并不是对他而是对Brock Rumlow说的，而后者自此之后就再也不在他们一起练习的时候在旁边徘徊着观看了。

3）她有一种近乎不顾后果的狂妄。那些“把我抛得更高”“你_会_给我一个四周抛跳需要的动力”“让我们试试单手托举”，即使他们没有在地面上练习过，即使Fury以教练的权威发出警告，她仍然有着那样的_眼神_。令Bucky惊恐的是，他感到这眼神十分熟悉。

4）Steve和她是如此的思维相似，他们一拍即合。她教他俄语，给他喝_格瓦斯_，一起看三四十年的宣传片并笑得前仰后合。他则把她介绍给他们的朋友，带她逛蒙特利尔*，把Bucky最近无意中救回来的小猫咪送给了她（她被扔在一个垃圾箱里！那时候还在下雨！），而她给猫咪起名为Liho。有时候，如果这一周Steve的工作不怎么忙碌，Bucky在热身慢跑和拉伸后进入冰场时，就会看到他们在冰面上打闹：Natasha看起来试图让Steve完成一个阿克塞尔*，并且她发现Steve轻得足以让她托举他，而_她_则足够娇小能让Steve来进行托举。Bucky试图不要对最后一个事实表现得太过郁闷且愚蠢且非常不理智的嫉妒。

5）尽管如此，他和Natalia的搭档进展顺利。或者，也许——更准确的说——_正因_如此才进展顺利。毫无疑问，James B. Barnes确有偏好*。

*

五个月之后，他们即将迎来第一次重大比赛，轻松获得了参赛资格。Bucky很紧张，尽管他不承认。这可不是好事：要是放任下去，他会把自己逼成一团巨大的压力，而这总让他在冰上变成一个糟糕的选手。

幸好，Steve在这儿，并且知道如何处理。在下一周他在Bucky面前假装咳嗽了几声，吸了吸鼻子。不太多，但足够触发“焦虑的男朋友模式”。这简直再简单不过了——接着，12月了，Bucky持续观察他有没有任何生病的迹象。而介于他对于Steven G. Rogers的健康的重视程度高于他作为一个国际知名运动员的职业生涯，他的关注点立刻从对于自己冰上能力的紧张转移到了对男朋友的担忧——并且试着藏起这种焦虑，因为他知道Steve痛恨他这么晃来晃去。幸运的是，滑冰练习成了一种很好的排解方式，他带着再度燃起的活力投身于此。

当全美锦标赛近在眼前的时候，Steve“奇迹般地”从冬日流感的第一部爆发中恢复过来，而Bucky和Natasha已经再准备就绪不过了。

*

直到比赛前一天，当Steve——他会陪他们一起去堪萨斯城——经过Natasha的房间对她道晚安的时候，发现她其实快要崩溃了。这是如此的意料之外以至于他一度只能愣愣地瞪着她。

“万一我们失败了，而我最后被遣返俄罗斯了怎么办？”她问，比他想象的更加戏剧化。很显然，到这里之后，她把一些不好的经历和记忆抛在身后，并且不想冒险重温一次。

Steve飞快地想了想并说：“我们再看一次_《__亚历山大__·__涅夫斯基__*__》_。就当成一个小提醒：就算你也要承认你不会比条顿骑士团在冰上之战中更糟了。”

他们又看了一次_《__亚历山大__·__涅夫斯基》。_

Natasha得承认：Steve说得对。

*

绝对在所有人的意料之中——除了裁判和其他选手，他们完全傻眼了——他们赢了金牌。

Sharon Carter得了银牌。

Brock Rumlow离领奖台距离颇远。再一次，没人惊讶——除了他自己。

*

在回到魁北克的路上，他们去了纽约一趟，与Steve的妈妈和James的家人一起庆祝，而这种聚会一般会邀请能够填满他们训练冰场的看台那么多的远房亲戚和朋友们。因此，随着聚会进行，他们多少有点把酒吧里其他的客人挤了出去。酒吧老板看起来不怎么在意。他要么已经习以为常，要么正对着今晚结束时能收到的十英尺的支票流口水。

Natalia有点承受不住——她是独女，又是孤儿——但她觉得自己能习惯这个。再说，Steve的妈妈一直体贴地陪着她，确保她不是一个人。

她比她的儿子更加娇小，也更加热烈。

“下一个，4CC！”某个时刻Steve喊叫着举起他拿了一晚上的那瓶啤酒，举杯祝酒。所有人都一同干杯。

“你的意思是，下一个，奥运。”Natasha对自己嘟囔着。她从不会掩饰自己的野心。

James当然听见了：他就坐在她旁边。他挑眉看了她一眼。她现在知道他不是一个喜欢轻率的人——不喜欢空打如意算盘（count his chickens before they were hatched），就像这句俗语，或者她记得是这么说的。但接着他的嘴角一弯，出现了那个小小的笑容。一个心领神会的微笑，带着淘气，就像一个共谋。他和她清脆地碰了碰杯：一个秘密的约定。

一个承诺。

他们一饮而尽。

全文完

*吾感此人实乃鼠辈：这里用了古英语，选词模仿了哈姆雷特，所以下文说还用了英音

*4CC: 四大洲花样滑冰锦标赛，世界顶级花滑赛事，与冬奥会，世锦赛，花样滑冰欧洲锦标赛评级，每年一次，四大洲代表的是美洲，亚洲，非洲和大洋洲。

*蒙特利尔：加拿大魁北克的经济中心和主要港口。

*阿克塞尔：又称前外点冰跳，它由挪威选手阿克塞尔·保尔森（Axel Paulsen）在1882年首次完成，因而得名，是唯一向前起跳的花样滑冰跳跃动作，难度最高。

* James B. Barnes确有偏好：我认为这里是说因为上文提到寡姐和Steve相处得很好而且有很多相似之处，所以巴基和她搭档的这么顺利，毕竟他最喜欢小Stevie了呀。

_*_亚历山大·涅夫斯基：_Alexander Nevsky__，_一部1938年的苏联历史电影，它描述13世纪神圣罗马帝国条顿骑士团企图入侵诺夫哥罗德，最后遭到亚历山大·涅夫斯基所击溃。下文所说的冰上之战就描写了骑士团被击败的一幕，并且他们逃到半路的时候冰面裂开了…大家可以想象那有多惨烈


End file.
